La bella y la bestia
by Chicken Taisho
Summary: Se suponia que hace ya cientos de años los Daiyokai se habian extingido pero todo eso cambio cuando en un recorrido por el bosque se encontró con un gran perro blanco, la vida de esa bestia dio un giro al verse incapaz de permaner lejos de esa aldeana que le habia salvado la vida y ella no se permitia olvidar el dorado profundo de sus ojos los cuales la habian cautivado.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1: Encuentro _

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, su melena azabache bailaba con la suave brisa y los rayos del sol acariciaban su nívea piel. Había estado recogiendo hierbas medicinales durante la mañana y ahora se dirigía hacia su aldea, aunque hubiera preferido quedarse y seguir recogiendo las plantas su estomago dio señales de lo vacío que estaba y por eso con resignación se encaminaba a su cabaña.

De repente a la lejanía oyó algo parecido a un aullido de dolor, era un animal, un animal estaba sufriendo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron tratando de percibir en qué dirección estaba la criatura, se desvió del camino y empezó a correr apresuradamente con cuidado de no tropezarse con las innumerables piedras que estaban entre el pasto.

A los lejos vio una especie de bulto blanco con manchas rojas, alentó su correr al ver que el animal era enorme casi del tamaño de un oso, se escondió detrás de un grueso árbol y espero a un momento para ver si ese hanyô se percataba de su presencia. Dedujo que era un medio demonio ya que a pesar de no tener poderes de sacerdotisa al estar cerca de él sintió una pequeña aura demoniaca.

Maldecía internamente el haberse enfrentado con tantos youkais de una sola vez y más al haberlo hecho la mañana luego de luna nueva, ¡Había sido un imprudente! Se recriminaba mentalmente y eso era algo que no lo reconocería en voz alta. Los estúpidos onis a los que se había enfrentado resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que esperó y a causa de eso no tuvo más remedio que transformarse en su forma original, un gran perro blanco. Prefería el haber hecho eso a huir como un cobarde. Ahora solo sentía un gran dolor en su costado derecho y su pata delantera izquierda, no había podido acabar con todos los ogros que lo habían rodeado ya que al ver que cinco de sus compañeros habían caído desangrados en el frio suelo huyeron no sin antes haberlo rasguñado con su garras venenosas aprovechando que estaba distraído.

Ahora debido a lo débil que estaba no era capaz de volver a su forma humana, luego de que los onis huyeran cobardemente había empezado a limpiar las heridas con su lengua pero al instante dejo de hacerlo a causa del asqueroso sabor del veneno. Aunque él no era ser más paciente del mundo decidió esperar. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco cuando de repente un dulce olor a flores lo hizo ponerse alerta.

Kagome caminó lentamente hacia él, sabía que él podía matarla en menos de un segundo pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por ese ser. Se acercó a él con la canasta llena de hierba y en el centro de ella un pequeño tarro con agua. Escucho como la bestia gruñía, clara advertencia de que se alejara porque estaba invadiendo su espacio, se quedó paralizada y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo a pesar de que estaba invadida por el miedo habló.

No-no te voy a hacer daño. — InuYasha se burló internamente, ¿Qué le podría hacer una débil humana?— so-solo déjame curarte o te pondrás peor.

¡¿Qué creía que era él?! ¡Él no era débil ni mucho menos! Le dio la espalda molesto pero luego se arrepintió, se había recostado del lado donde tenía una herida y ahora le ardía por el contacto de la sucia tierra.

Vamos no seas terco solo será un momento, solo te desintoxicaré la herida y como eres un hanyô te recuperaras rápidamente, sabes muy bien que te duele, estas muy débil y no podrás sobrevivir si el veneno se esparce por todo tu cuerpo. — se tensó a lo último que dijo la humana, se volteó a verla y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sus ojos dorados reflejaban autosuficiencia pero era cierto si no se apresuraba moriría.

Se giró un poco y tratando de no aullar del dolor se acomodó de modo que la herida del lomo quedara expuesta, en todo momento estuvo pendiente de lo que ella hacia si llegara a hacer algo sospechoso se las vería con su afilados colmillos y no viviría para contar que había visto a uno de los últimos daiyokais.


	2. Chapter 2: Ataque

_¡Helloooooo peopleee! Estoy feliz *dando vueltas por todas partes* Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de tener tantos Reviews en un solo episodio y ¡la verdad espero que mientras mas caps suba el numero aumente! Muchisimas gracias! En serio que me encanta que les encante mis historia y cada vez me motivan mas! Luego de tanta palabreria le dejo el nuevo episodio._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la genio Rumiko Takahashi_**

_Capítulo 2: _

Limpiaba con la mayor delicadez que podía las heridas del demonio, podría sentir la penetrante mirada de inseguridad que él le daba y eso la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera. Se percató de algo, no tenía vendas, solo le quedaba una opción: Romper parte de su camisa.

Dirigió su mano hacia su manga, el gran perro levanto su cabeza y le gruñó.

— ¿Si… Si sabes que necesito vendas, verdad?— dijo en un suspiro

El daiyokai volvió a poner su cabeza en el suelo, en ningún momento le aparto la vista a la humana. Entre todo el silencio que había solo oyó el sonido de la tela siendo rasgada. "Que mal" pensó con pena Kagome "Creo que Kaede se enojara, me lo acaba de dar hoy".

— ¿Me puedes dar tu pata?— preguntó la azabache.

InuYasha solo extendió su pata hacia donde estaba ella. No era por nada pero si no fuera porque estaba asustada de que la bestia que estaba en frente de ella podía destajarla de una sala zarpa estaría feliz, si él se lo permitía, acariciando su lomo. Precioso le quedaba bien, ese yôkai era hermoso, su pelaje era totalmente blanco a excepción de las heridas sangrantes, un larga cola peluda y extremadamente suave, sus felpudas orejas triangulares te incitaban a acariciarlas con ternura mientras que las dos motas doradas que tenía por ojos solo te advertían que si lo hacías serias despedazado por las largas garras que ahora se encontraban retraídas.

Ya hacía unos minutos le había logrado limpiar la herida de veneno ahora estaba embadurnando la mezcla pastosa en un trozo de tela, envolvió en espiral la venda improvisada alrededor de la gran pata canina e hizo un nudo cuando se le acabo la tela.

"Si Sesshômaru me viera en estos momentos sería la primera vez que lo vea reír" pensó con pesar InuYasha.

— ¿Puedes hablar cuando está en esa forma?— pregunto curiosa tratando de hacer mas amenos esos silenciosos minutos. El perro la ignoró, "¿No podría ser un poco mas amable? Le estoy salvando la vida" pensó la muchacha mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Kagome rompió toda su manga derecha, debía hacerlo ya que a causa de la herida del lomo debía rodear la venda a su alrededor. Untó todo lo que quedaba de mezcla de hierbas medicinales en el trozo de tela.

— ¿Puedes pararte un momento?

— Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí—dijo un voz gruesa y terrorífica. Todo el cuerpo de la chica se tensó mientras que el albino solo gruñía furiosamente.— me eh conseguido una deliciosa cena

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En que momento apareció ese demonio?!" pensó el albino aun sin dejar de gruñir, miró al cielo dándose cuenta de que se estaban mezclando el azul, naranja y violeta en un lienzo "Te arrepentirás de haber nacido, maldito", solo pudo esbozar un intento de sonrisa en la cual sobresalían sus colmillos ante aquel pensamiento. Se levantó, aun cojeando un poco, y rodeó a la azabache la cual era perfecto sinónimo de piedra.

— ¿Vas a pelear en ese estado tan lamentable, perro?— se burló el demonio mono, era enorme de casi tres metros, de un verde musgo con un solo ojo de iris rojo como la sangre y sus enormes colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

Kagome se volteó rápidamente al ver su sombra siendo formada por un gran luz blanca, no consiguió al daiyokai, su vista solo podía capturar una bola blanca ir de un lado al otro. De repente la bola de luz se detuvo en el suelo mientras tomaba la forma de una persona, la luz desapareció y justo en ese momento una gran ráfaga de viento azotó al yôkai y a la muchacha.

— ¿Un- un chico?— susurro asombrada al ver a un muchacho frente al monstruo.

— ¿Así que crees que transformándote en tu forma humana me podrás ganar? ¡No me hagas reír estúpido medio demonio!— mofó el yôkai mono.

— Pues lamento ser solo un medio demonio.— dijo un muchacho de larga cabellera platinada, unas orejas caninas encima de la cabeza en sustitución a unas puntiagudas orejas demoniacas a los lados de la cara, sus ojos no cambiaron en lo absoluto y en su rostro unas marcas violáceas ocupaban sus mejillas. Vestía un kosode blanco, sobre éste un hitoe rojo hecho con ratas de fuego y un hakama hecho del mismo material y del mismo color que el hitoe.

— Espera un segundo…— habló mientras lo examinaba. — Tú eres el hijo bastardo de Inu-No Taisho ¡Ha! Tú eres el que se encarga de exterminar a otros yôkais de los alrededores de la al…

— ¡Cállate maldito mono!— interrumpió InuYasha colérico.

— _¨ ¡¿Qué ha estado haciendo qué?!¨— _pensó la azabache desconcertada. A decir verdad en todos los años que había estado viviendo en la aldea, la misma solo fue atacada dos veces y ambos ataques apenas habían salido heridos. —¨_Siempre pensé que eran los Taijiya_¨.

De un momento a otro, el yôkai apareció frente a Kagome la cual a causa del susto gritó atemorizada.

— Serás una perfecta entrada y aquel estúpido hanyô será un delicioso plato principal. — musitó el mono mientras acercaba su mano derecha al menudo cuerpo de la muchacha.

— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué no te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño?! ¡¿Acaso eres tan débil que primero vas por la humana?!— gritó el albino causando la ira de la bestia.

El yôkai, furioso por sus comentarios, empezó a correr hacia el demonio perro el cual posó su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada que se encontraba sujeta por el obi. Justo cuando el monstruo estaba frente a él, saltó y dando una vuelta en el aire le dio una patada en la espalda al mono causando que se estrellara en un árbol, partiéndolo al instante.

— ¡Viento cortante!— exclamó mientras sacaba la espada, la cual se transformó en una especie de colmillo, y de ella salían una gran cantidad de luces que rozaban el suelo, las luces que parecían enormes cuchillas llegaron a la bestia verde y la cortaron en trocitos que se transformaron en trozos de hueso rápidamente.

Luego de acabar con el demonio, guardó la espada, se sentó de golpe en la tierra y debido al duro impacto puso su mano derecha en su abdomen del cual empezaba a salir líquido carmín. La muchacha se acercó rápidamente a él, cargando con la cesta de hierbas, y se sentó frente a él, centro su vista en el estómago del hombre y vio que la sangre se colaba por los dedos provistos de garras.

— Mmm… Te puedes quitar el hitoe y tu kosode?— preguntó mientras colocaba la venda con ungüento de hierbas sobre sus rodillas.

— No hace falta, ya se curaran. — respondió frio.

— Pero, ¿no está sangrando la herida? ¿no crees que para que pueda cicatrizar, tan rápido como dices, debe estar cubierta?— contrarresto irónica causando que un pequeño _tic_ se apoderara de la ceja izquierda de InuYasha. — ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo. — musito indiferente.

— Bueno, me voy. — dijo resignada mientras se levantaba.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto curioso mientras movía sus orejitas causan una pequeña risa en Kagome.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo. — exclamo con una sonrisa risueña.

— ¡Khe!—refunfuño mientras se volteaba. Después de unos minutos aun podía sentir el dulce aroma frutal y floral de la aprendiz de sacerdotisa. _¨No se ha ido, ¿Qué está esperando?¨_, sintió las pisadas de la chica contra la tierra e irguió sus orejas caninas mostrando que estaba atento a todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Q-que es-estás haciendo?— musito nervioso los brazos de ella a su alrededor. A pesar del disgusto que le causaban ese tipo de acciones, por parte de ella le parecía excepcional, lo encontraba relajante, cálido, y lo único que no le agradaba de aquel tacto era que le gustaba… y no quería que la humana se separara de él.

_Esto fue todo amigos! ¿Les guto? ¿A que si le guto? ¡Yo se que les guto! Dejenme saberlo con sus tan apreciados reviews! Muchas gracias a los que escribieron en el cap anterior:_

**_°Rosekagome22_**

**_°aky9110_**

**_°TheInuyasha_**

**_°CIELO PAZ_**

**_°mandy9108_**

**_°kira-taisho-128_**


	3. Chapter 3: Miedo

**_¿What do you do in the morning? *acento cubano* ¡¿Como estan?! ¡Yo superultramegahiper feliz! ¡Ya tengo 21 reviews! y esa es la razon de porque me tarde tanto, lo que paso fue que cuando llegue a los 21 me dio un paro de tanta hapiness y ´taba en el hospital inconsciente y por eso no escribia y vivi feliz para siempre(?)... No me crean... Desde hace dias tenia la primera parte del capitulo pero tuve un problema con mi mama y me quito la compu donde tenia el cap y bueno fue hasta esta semana que pude reintegrarme a escribir ademas de que este es el lapso mas corto de clases y los profes ponen todas las evaluaciones juntas... Ok, ya me extendi demasiado jejejeje... ¡Les agradezco muchisimo todos los reviews, favs y folows! Bueno ya les dejo la chachara.. ¡Disfruten el cap!_**

_Capítulo 3: Miedo_

Se acercó hasta él y lo rodeo por los antebrazos, no tuvo miedo, si quisiera matarla lo habría hecho en el momento en el que acabo con el monstruo mono. Pudo sentir como se tensaba al instante que tomaba uno de los bordes de su hitoe.

— No voy a dejar que mueras por simple orgullo. — siseó decidida mientras terminaba de bajar la prenda roja.

— ¡Khe! — gruño mientras se levantaba repentinamente y tomaba con brusquedad la parte superior de su traje. — no soy un simple ser huma…no— cortó su frase mientras sentía un gran ardor en el abdomen y se desplomo cayendo de rodillas. Kagome aun sorprendida por lo testarudo de ese daiyôkai pudo notar como un líquido espeso caía al suelo.

Camino y se detuvo frente a él, pudo apreciar como el la miraba como si quisiera enviarla al lugar más recóndito del mundo pero ni siquiera eso la intimido.

— No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que no me dejes curar esa herida. — musito enojada.

— ¿No te iras hasta que no me envuelvas en ese maldito trapo, verdad? — masculló reteniendo la ira.

— Creo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensé. — burló dejando de lado el enojo y mostró una radiante sonrisa. Agarró la venda que reposaba en su regazo y, como ya había limpiado la herida de veneno, posó la tela sobre su abdomen desnudo y cuando ya estaba en la espalda la doblo para luego atarla nuevamente en el comienzo. — ¿ves? ¿te mato que te curara?

— No tientes a tu suerte, humana. — respondió mordazmente. — sabes perfectamente que puedo destrozarte en este preciso instante.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué no lo haces de una vez?! ¡Y no me llames humana! ¡Me llamo Kagome, Ka-go-me!— exclamó furiosa.

— ¡Calla, niña!— tomó el hitoe, se lo puso bruscamente y se levantó dándole la espalda a la muchacha. Sus orejas caninas se movieron un poco y se puso alerta al sentir el sonido de cascos contra la tierra a no más de unos pocos metros, se sorprendió al solo sentir el olor del animal mas no el de su jinete. Kagome, aun si ni siquiera moverse, salió de su ensoñamiento al sentir el ruido del paso de un caballo, temiendo que fuera un bandido volteó su cabeza ligeramente, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio.

— ¡Saya! — llamó a una yegua moteada, su pelaje era blanco y chocolate fundido (característico de los pio*), siendo el segundo predominante en su cuerpo; tenía la cara totalmente blanca a excepción de los carrillos* y sus orejas también siendo blancas hasta un poco delante de la nuca, su cara en vez de ser recta, como normalmente era en los Mustang*, tenía una pequeña curvatura dándole un aspecto dulce a su cara que era acompañado por el azul cielo de sus ojos.

Sus patas eran largas haciendo que el animal luciera muy elegante, las delanteras tenían manchas blancas hasta un poco más de las rodillas haciendo que el color blanquecino se mezclara con el del resto del cuerpo, mientras que la traseras las tenían hasta los menudillos* además de tener una gran mota blanca en su lomo, el cabello ondulado rubio claro de su crin se encontraba detrás de su oreja derecha y estaba acomodado en el lado derecho del cuerpo de la yegua, y su larga cola siendo tan ondulada y rubia como su crin.

Saya ignoro deliberadamente la razón por la cual había salido de su establo y paso a su lado sin ni siquiera brindarle un relinchido. Se acercó lentamente hasta el hanyô y con su hocico golpeo ligeramente la espalda del hombre sin llegar a moverlo de su sitio.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿quieres pelear?!— gruñó amenazadoramente mostrándole sus garras. La yegua se levantó en dos patas y relincho suavemente de modo juguetón moviendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, una vez tenido la dos patas en el suelo volvió a mover su hocico dando a entender que quería acicalamiento. — ¡Vaya! Al parecer esa tonta humana no te cuida como se debe. — dijo mientras le rascaba gustosamente la cara con cuidado de no dañársela.

— ¿Es tan difícil de aprender? Me llamo Kagome.— musitó mientras se acercaba hasta ellos, InuYasha al ver el acercamiento de ella dejo de acariciar a Saya y se cruzó de brazos, el hombre dejo de lado su pose de indiferencia y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a la azabache.

— Huele a fuego, pólvora y…sangre humana. — la sangre de Kagome se heló ante la última parte y su corazón dejo de bombear sangre por un segundo, todo su cuerpo se paralizo ante el miedo y la palidez reinaba en su cara. Sabía perfectamente que no había más aldeas en los alrededores a parte de la suya.

— ¡Saya, vamos! — le gritó al equino tratando de que su voz no se cortara por el sollozo que amenazaba salir de su garganta, se montó rápidamente en su lomo e hizo que el animal galopara como nunca lo había hecho, al principio no había ido tan rápido pero al percibir el olor de pólvora forzó lo más que pudo sus patas para llegar lo antes posible dejando al hanyô solo en el medio del bosque.

Kagome apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mientras se sostenía de la crin de la yegua sin llegar a hacerle daño. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera llegar rápidamente a la aldea y salvar a todas las personas que pudiera.

InuYasha suspiro, cansado. — Espero que esa niña no se meta en más problemas. — murmuró observando el sendero por el que se había ido la humana, sin prestarle más atención al asunto empezó a caminar hacia el oeste, hacia las tierras de su padre pero en ningún momento pudo olvidar el bello rostro de la aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

_**Pio* Es la coloración del pelaje del caballo de dos o tres colores en manchas, los colores de la capa dependen de la raza del caballo.**_

_**Carrillo* Es como el cachete/mejilla del caballo**_

_**Mustang* Es una raza de caballo de origen americano también llamado cimarrón que mide entre 130 y 148 cm, su cabeza suele ser pesada con dorso fuerte pero con patas huesudas pero igualmente fuertes. Pueden comer prácticamente todo.**_

_**Menudillos* Es la parte de la pata del caballo que se encuentra un poco más arriba de los cascos además de tener un forma un poco sobresalida, es la que conecta la caña( la pata desde el codo hasta los tendones flexores que están más arriba de los menudillos) con el casco.**_

_** ¡Bendita sea la Wikipedia! **_

_***murmurando* A ver como le hacen con esta ¡¿Les encanto?! ¡o se que le encanto! ¡no me engañan, se que les encanto! Hump, a ver como le hacen con esa.**_

_***Dando vueltas en feels* Proud of meeee! Aunque quedo corto la verdad que me gusto, si no entendieron mucho la apariencia de Saya es la misma yegua Lluvia de Spirit, el corcel indomable (veanlaaa es muuyyy bellla!) De nuevo: Gracias por todos los reviews e igualmente (de nuevo) todos los nuevos reviews seran calidamente recibidos... Asi que, ¡no teman! escriban todo lo que quieran en el review: Tomatazos psicologicos, abrazos psicologicos y todo lo psicologico que exista... Muchisimas gracias a:**_

_**° Kira Sakurai**_

_**° CIELO PAZ**_

_**° Hikari97**_

_**°Inujocelyn**_

_**°Guest: La razon por la cual InuYasha se transforma en perro es que tiene mas sangre demoniaca que la que tienen los hanyôs normales por la misma razon tiene las marcas moradas.**_

_**°TheInuyasha**_

_**°JaNaSel**_

_**°aky9110**_

_**°Cerezo 21**_

_**°Rosekagome22**_

_**°CanaFanel**_

_**°Princezz Inuyoukai**_

_**°setsuna17**_

_**Aunque no me guste decir esto me tardare mas de lo normal en continuar porque, como dije antes, este laspo en mi colegio es muy corto y todas la evaluaciones estan muy cerca ¡fucking teachers! Todo es culpa de ellos... Bueno no voy a seguir con mis problemas... ¡hasta la nueva conti! Por cierto todos los que tengas redes sociales diganmelas , los quiero conocer, todo excepto Facebook ¡¿quien es su sano juicio no tiene facebook?! Pues yo... **_

_**Twitter: MarinaRausseo**_

_**Instagram: marinagonzalez14**_


	4. Chapter 4: Gatenmaru y sus secuaces

_¨Soy gordo bebe que puede bailar como un hombre, quiero mover mi bote, quiero mover cabus..¨ Hola gente! Ya volvi! Rapido ¿no? Seguro que les alegra que lo escriba tan rapido y es que tenia la idea incluso antes de escribir el anterior asi que ya veran ustedes lo que salio de mi mente otakera(?) ¡Toritoooossss! Aqui esta!_

**_Capítulo 4: Gatenmaru y sus secuaces_**

Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de la aldea, se detuvo en uno árbol que tenía diversas marcas en su troco y movió con mucho esfuerzo una gran piedra dejando al descubierto un arco y un carcaj con unas cuantas flechas.

Saya, escúchame. — tomó con delicadeza el hocico de la asustada yegua y la obligó a mirarla. — quédate aquí, no quiero que nada te pase así que no te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese por ti. — Saya aplastó las orejas hacia atrás mostrando el descuerdo con respecto a la decisión y resopló. — Saya por favor. — suplicó.

El equino resopló sonoramente por segunda vez, dándose por vencida rodeó a Kagome y se recostó del árbol. La azabache le agradeció con la mirada y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

En el momento en el que llego al pueblo, su corazón dio un vuelvo y empezó a palpitar frenéticamente. Todo estaba destrozado y envuelto en llamas, llevo una mano a su boca para reprimir un sollozo al ver varios cuerpos calcinados por toda la aldea y los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo consumidas por el implacable fuego.

¡Ka-Kaede! ¡¿Kaede, donde estás?!— grito desesperada mientras entraba rápidamente en la cabaña que compartía con la Miko principal del pueblo. Soltó un grito ahogado al ver el cuerpo pálido de la anciana con una gran herida en el hombro derecho. — Kaede, vamos Kaede, despierta. — susurro en el momento en el que llegó al cuerpo inerte de la mujer pero cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos de ver el cuerpo sin respirar, lo acomodo delicadamente en un futón que estaba manchado con su sangre y la recostó en él. — Adiós Kaede, lamento no haber estado hay cuando realmente me necesitabas. —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de la cabaña.

De repente sintió algo caliente recorrer su muñeca y miró sorprendida la herida sangrante de su muñeca.—¿Co-como paso esto?— rompió otro poco más de su camisa y envolvió la tela alrededor de su muñeca formando un torniquete y dejo de prestarle atención llegando a la conclusión de que se la había hecho al correr por el bosque. Empezó a correr por toda la aldea buscando algún superviviente pero al entrar a las casas lo único que conseguía eran los cuerpos de hombres degollados, otros con heridas en el pecho y algunos calcinados, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche notó, gracias a las ardientes llamas, que durante todo su recorrido no había encontrado ni a una sola mujer a excepción de la anciana Kaede y los cuerpos de algunas mujeres mayores.

Camino un poco hacia los límites de la aldea y se escondió velozmente detrás de un árbol que la cubría perfectamente y observo detenidamente un par de bandidos sobre unos caballos.

Esta vez sí que nos hemos divertido ¿no?— preguntó un hombre robusto con cabellos castaños despeinados mientras limpiaba su espada de sangre.

¡Claro que sí! ¡me encanta cuando piden por piedad!— carcajeó uno pelirrojo de ojos negros dándole algo de hierba a su caballo.

El señor Gatenmaru debe estar disfrutando de nuestro asalto, debo admitir que las de esta aldea eran muy hermosas. — comentó el castaño.

Lástima que era pocas, había demasiadas ancianas. — replicó el más joven.

¿Pues qué esperabas de un lugar tan pobre, Daisuke? ¡A penas si conseguimos varias telas de gran valor y unos cuantos sacos de arroz!— exclamó el mayor.

Bueno… ¿vas a dejar de criticar a la pobre aldea? Tenemos que ir con el jefe.

Por muy joven que seas nunca dejaras de ser un aguafiestas. — burló el de melena despeinada. Daisuke se montó rápidamente en su caballo y ambos equinos trotaron hasta llegar a una cabaña que estaba totalmente intacta. Kagome siempre los siguió desde lejos cuidando ser lo más silenciosa posible sin sospechar de que alguien observaba atento sus movimientos.

Ambos hombres dejaron sus caballos junto con otros que se encontraban durmiendo luego de la larga noche de _trabajo, _se sentaron cerca de una fogata que habían armado sus compañeros y empezaron a emborracharse con el sake que habían robado en aldeas anteriores. Por muy ebrio que estuviera y con todo el ruido presente causado por las bromas de sus camaradas, un rubio de ojos grises con su cabello atado en una colita escucho el sonido del crujir de varias ramas a unos pocos metros.

Tomo a varios por los hombros formando un círculo y hablo en voz baja de forma que solo ellos escucharan. — Escuchen me bien idiotas, hay alguien en los alrededores, así que más les vale callarse si quieren que lo encuentre. — los bandidos al ver la seriedad con la que hablo el rubio asintieron frenéticamente y se encargaron de callar a sus otros compañeros.

Hiseki se acercó a su caballo negro y, de un bolso que reposaba en uno de sus costados, tomo una vaina con su espada y se la puso en el obi. Camino lentamente hacia el espeso bosque cuidando de que el sonido del contacto con la tierra y sus sandalias fuera mínimo para no alertar al intruso. La azabache se golpeó mentalmente, ¨_ ¡Estúpida! ¡Ahora ellos me encontraran!¨ _pensó angustiada.

¿Así que creías que si te escondías no te íbamos a encontrar? ¡Que ilusa!— burlo a la par del árbol, sin mirarla, ya sabiendo que era una mujer.

_¨ ¡Es imposible!¨_

¿Hi-Hiseki?— pregunto nerviosa temiendo que no fuera él.

¡¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nom…?! Kagome… ¿Cómo es que tu…?— murmuró sorprendido viendo a la azabache recordando la vez que la había conocido.

_Hacía dos años, luego de que su madre muriera Hiseki se había adentrado al bosque queriendo olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su progenitora, se había alejado mucho de la aldea luego de dos días de vagar por los alrededores. Después de unos pocos días de haberse establecido en una cueva cercana tuvo que salir a reponer sus provisiones pero no contaba con que un demonio menor lo hiriera aunque gracias a una espada que cargaba con él puedo matar al demonio._

_Herido y desorientad, el rubio camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se acercó a una aldea y empezó a gritar por ayuda siendo auxiliado por una joven azabache de 16 años en el momento que caía en la inconsciencia._

_¡No!— gritó abrumado luego de una pesadilla mientras se levantaba rápidamente del futón donde estaba recostado, desorientado, miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse pero su memoria parecía no querer ayudarle._

_¡¿Estas bien?!— pregunto Kagome apresuradamente mientras entraba corriendo en la pequeña cabaña, al ver al chico levantado lo obligo a sentarse y descansar aunque este se mostrara reacio a cumplir la orden._

_¿Quién eres?— murmuro el oji- gris molesto luego de un rato de silencio._

_Soy Kagome, ¿tú eres…?— exclamo con una sonrisa la joven mientras extendía su mano hacia el rubio._

_Hiseki. — dijo respondiendo al saludo y ruborizado por la hermosa sonrisa de la joven Miko._

¡Hiseki! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!— preguntó impaciente uno de sus compañeros mientras llegaba a él.

Yo... — se quedó sin palabras al ver como su compañero pasaba un brazo por su hombro y se quedaba embelesado viendo a la chica.

¡Vaya amigo, le has conseguido una buena al jefe!— felicito el castaño robusto.

Kenta… Sí, eso…— murmuró desanimado. Antes de que su amigo tomara bruscamente a la joven Miko, el agarro su antebrazo y lo tomó de forma que pareciera que no lo hacía con nada de delicadeza. Kagome lo miró decepcionada con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos temiendo lo que pudiera pasarle.

Hubiera preferido que la mataran en lo profundo del bosque a tener que soportar las asquerosas e indecorosas proposiciones y comentarios que le hacían la docena de borrachos a la asustada muchacha y eran cosas que quería borrar de su memoria, era demasiado para su orgullo. El cuerpo le dolía como si la hubieran apedreado y el vacío en su estómago solo la debilitaba más, había sido sometida a mucho ese estrés ese día y sin contar la pérdida de sangre causada por la herida, que había tenido al llegar a la aldea, la cual había empapado la pobre venda en liquido carmesí.

Hiseki, aun sin mirar al frente, abrió la cortina que servía de puerta. — Señor Gatenmaru aquí le…— no puedo seguir hablando a causa de la sorpresa y la asquerosidad que le provocaba la escena. Todos, absolutamente todos los cuerpos de la mujeres que habían recolectado para él se hallaban en un rincón y tenían un aspecto deplorable, la piel seca y grisácea junto con la extremada delgadez le causo repugnancia. Dirigió la vista hacia su señor y contempló anonadado como su larga lengua se encontraba incrustada en el pecho de una de las chicas, y este solo succionaba la vitalidad de la mujer mientras que una vez hubo acabado tiraba el cuerpo inerte junto con el resto.

Vaya muchacho… al parecer no eras tan educado como pensé, mira que entrar sin siquiera anunciarte. — la voz del hombre le causo un escalofrió, Gatenmaru se paró del tronco donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la entrada. — sígueme chico y cuidado con soltar a esa preciosura. — dijo mirando atentamente el rostro palidecido de Kagome.

Dado que su compañero Hiseki lo ha descubierto no tengo más remedio que decírselos…— todo miraron curiosos al hombre de aspecto femenino. — soy un yôkai polilla.

Los miro a todos, expectante, los bandidos solo pudieron festejar alegres mientras que los que aun que aún estaban sobrios empezaron a razonar sobre como seria la situación ahora que sabían que su jefe era un demonio. La monstruo polilla solo pudo sonreír ante la reacción de sus secuaces.

¡Hiseki!, tráeme a esa muchacha. — ordeno el líder al rubio, el muchacho se acercó lentamente a su jefe y se paró en frente de el con Kagome a su lado, el demonio tomo el rostro de la aprendiz de Miko y lo observó fijamente. — de verdad que eres hermosa, me darás muchos años de vida, más de los que esas pobres aldeanas me acaban de dar a menos que quieras ser mi mujer.

¡Preferiría mil veces que me comieras viva!— grito sin medir sus palabra y luego de ver la macabra mueca en su rostro que simulaba ser una sonrisa deseo haberse tragado su frase.

Si así lo quieres, cumpliré tus deseos. — la tomó duramente por los hombros y cuando abría su boca para encajar su larga lengua en su cuello, un gran puñetazo los alejo de la muchacha y lo tiro al suelo.

No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito…

_¿A guto? ¿me saber que ustedes gutar? ¡No me engañan!Jajajajajajajajajajajaja LOLOLOLOLOL Los mate! Ya queda en ustedes saber quien fue quien la salvó Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favs y aunque no los/las mencione saben de quien hablo, igual con los nuevos lectores gracias por los reviews al igual que favs y follows... Cuando deje de recibir comentarios estaba como: Entraria en coma si para el siguiente tengo 42 y se lo dije a mi prima y ella me dice: No voy a dejar que suban tu pequeño ego y yo:¡Estupid bitch!(?)_


	5. Chapter 5: Sentimiento protector

**_Hey, hey, hey! I´m back... De verdad no me gusta subir tan tarde los capitulos y yo misma me frusto al no hacerlo rapido, pero ya lo hice eso es lo que cuenta...Right? Y es que no fue culpa mia... Fue culpa de los chinos! Por que? Por ser chinos!(Pinche German) No, seriedad, llevó dias tratando de escribirlo pero si no era porque mi mama me quitaba la compu era porque salia con ella, y extrañamente my inspiration llega en la noche y jamas me puedo despertar a media noche... Ok,dejando de lado todo eso...I´m so freaking proud of myself... Es que es cierto primer cap que hago con tantas palabras 2.728 en total... Ok ya les dejo leer este maravillosamente maravilloso cap! Disfruten! asdfghjkl_**

**_Capítulo 5: Sentimiento protector_**

Miró sorprendida al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, él se sobaba la mano por el golpe mientras que la boca de la azabache estaba completamente seca por lo abierta que se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como el demonio polilla se sobaba la mejilla roja por el golpe y con la mano libre se limpiaba un rastro de sangre que salía de su boca roja carmín

— Maldito seas, muchacho, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?— lo miró con gran enojo mientras sus ojos se volvían morados y el iris adquiría un color azul zafiro.

— No dejare que la toques. — dijo con la furia destilando por todos sus poros.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo?— preguntó arrogante mientras pasaba su mano por su ancha espalda tratando de encontrar el mango de su hacha, se calmó un poco pero sus ojos no habían perdido la intensidad de su color.

— Esto. —tomó velozmente la espada en su cintura y degolló al demonio de una sola estocada provocando el derramamiento de su sangre oscura y espesa. Liberó un suspiro que se encontraba ahogado en su garganta y relajó sus músculos.

Había acabado con él.

Se giró tranquilamente dispuesto a saber el estado de la muchacha sin darse cuenta que uno de los bandidos tomaba una daga que estaba sujeta a su obi y la dirigía directamente a su cuello.

Caminó sintiendo las pequeñas piedras incrustarse en la piel de sus pies pero no le tomó la menor importancia y siguió caminando en la oscuridad por ese mismo sendero. Continuó caminando entre el bosque hasta verse a sí mismo reflejado en el tronco de un árbol, rasguño la ilusión y rompió esa zona de la barrera protectora. El castillo del oeste se mostró ante él, inmenso y majestuoso. InuYasha siguió avanzando con la cabeza en alto y los brazos metidos en su hitoe mientras los guardias del castillo hacían reverencias en su honor.

La majestuosa puerta de madera de roble decorada con hermosos relieves fue abierta repentinamente por una mujer que abrazó fuertemente al muchacho. InuYasha respondió al abrazo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, el olor de ella siempre lo había calmado y en su estado actual su esencia se había vuelto más profunda y dulce, sus labios se posaron en su frente disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel y le dio un suave beso.

— Hola.— musitó la mujer de lacios cabellos negros por debajo de las rodillas y tiernas orejitas negras en su cabeza mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes chocolate.— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupada al ver machas de sangre en su kosode.

— ¡Khe! Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti. —dijo mientras miraba el abultado vientre de su madre. — ¿Cómo esta Mei?

Le gustaba su madre en ese estado, ya casi en sus tres meses, en algunos momentos podría ser la más dulce y risueña mujer pero cuando se enojaba… Sus orejas dolían por un buen tiempo.

— Ella esta…— calló al percibir un olor extraño de InuYasha, un olor demasiado dulce para ser de él y otro demasiado asqueroso para describirlo, empezó a rodearlo mientras el peli plateado la miraba enarcando una ceja, ella se paró justo detrás de él y retiró cuidadosamente el hitoe para empezar a olerlo. El olor a flores y frutas pertenecía a una mujer junto con el olor de hierbas medicinales que provenía de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hiciste para quedar tan herido que permitiste que una chica humana te curara?— preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras arreglaba el traje de ratas de fuego en su antebrazo. No se burlaba de él, solo le alegraba que su hijo estuviera cerca de los humanos, después de todo él era parte de esa raza.

— No pasó nada con nadie… Estas alucinando. — respondió apenado cruzándose de brazos. — cuando venía tome un atajo y, a lo mejor, el olor se me pegó. — Izayoi elevó su fina ceja," ¿Piensa que soy tonta?".

— No deberías mentirme, InuYasha, y mucho menos en mi estado. — exclamo ella a modo de broma. Él se tensó al oírla, no le molestaba que su madre estuviera embarazada, solo que él había tenido que soportar lo que su padre debería estar soportando ahora de no ser por estar en el norte. Él nunca se negaba a algo que le pidiera su madre

Quería complacerla aunque sabía que ella no le haría nada, aparte de jalarle las orejas por no decirle.

— Está bien, en la mañana unos demonios me atacaron y… quede algo mal, los desgraciados tenían veneno.— se sentó en el suelo y empezó a relajar sus músculos, Izayoi lo imitó, no estaba tan débil para no hacerlo ella más bien odiaba que la consideraran una discapacitada por su embarazo, el único que tenía el privilegio de ayudarle dando ella el consentimiento era el lord de las tierras del Oeste, su esposo.— Los acabé pero estaba muy débil y me quede en mi forma demoniaca, la muchacha llegó y me puso unas hierbas, eso fue todo.

— Muy bien, te creeré. — puso su pequeña mano en la madera de caoba pulida del suelo para levantarse, InuYasha estuvo a punto de ayudarla al ver que se le hacía difícil pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada, se irguió sola. — a veces me gustaría ser un demonio araña…—su hijo la miró con el señor demasiado fruncido, ese comentario no le había gustado para nada. — me gustaría leer las mentes. — ella soltó una pequeña risa.

El hanyô se levantó rápidamente al notar un cambio en el olor del aire, a la lejanía atravesando el perfume de las azucenas cercanas al palacio, pasando por la esencia de la tierra seca junto con el olor a pino y roble de un bosque y cruzando el pequeño rio con olor a pantano, percibió el olor a muerte, la peste a demonio junto con el de humanos y el aroma de la sangre de alguien que él sabía perfectamente quien era.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal?—pregunto Izayoi preocupada. InuYasha no le contestó, tenía su mirada fija en la gran puerta.

No podía apartar la mirada de la puerta, en su mente se debatía si ir o no, salvarla o dejarla morir porque a medida que pasaban los segundos podía sentir como la cantidad de sangre aumentaba y como su aroma se iba perdiendo en el aire. Le preocupaba, y no solo era por haberlo curado que la quería rescatar, sino que también sentía un gran instinto protector hacia la joven sacerdotisa que no le permitía sacársela de la mente. Apretó su puño sintiendo sus garras clavarse en su mano cuando percibió la esencia de Kagome esfumarse de esa zona y el olor de la sangre aumentando. Miro a su madre y lo que vio en ella lo dejo aterrado: Una ilusión de la joven con su brazo izquierdo totalmente ensangrentado y su piel pálida llena de moretones, la rabia se apodero de el al ver como estaba rodeada de hombres con sonrisas lascivas que se acercaban a ella dispuestos a…

Hasta ahí llegó su cordura y lo último que escucho antes de salir despedido del palacio fue a su madre gritar su nombre.

Con su mano derecha presiono su brazo izquierdo, el dolor se hacía mayor y la vista se le empezaba a nublar. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver como Hiseki degollaba al demonio polilla. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente sonrió débilmente al ver al rubio voltearse para verla pero cuando él se giró lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse pálida al ver como uno de los bandidos dirigía su afilada navaja a su cuello.

— ¡Hiseki! ¡detrás de ti!— gritó desesperada para alertar al muchacho.

El hombre se volteó y justo a tiempo, se agachó dejando que la navaja llegara hasta su mejilla cortándola un poco. Se fijó mejor en la situación, no solo era Kenta el que estaba dispuesto a matarlo, sus compañeros siguieron al robusto hombre sacando sus espadas, todos con el ceño muy fruncido y apretando los dientes de la rabia.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a matar a tu señor?! ¡eres un maldito traidor!— gritó colérico Kenta.

— ¡Ese demonio lo único que ha hecho es arruinar mi vida!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, a todos se les pararon los pelos de la nuca al escuchar una gruesa risa aterradora. Sintieron como algo se movía y dirigieron su mirada a la cabeza de Gatenmaru para ver que esta tenía una sonrisa siniestras en sus labios y unos pequeños tentáculos cubiertos de un líquido viscoso púrpura saliendo de su cuello.

— No pensé que tuvieras suficientes agallas como para atacarme, muchacho. — dijo la cabeza mientras los tentáculos la arrastraban hacia el cuerpo tirado sobre la tierra.— Ni pensar que solo me retaste para proteger a una mujer, patético… las mujeres solo te hacen perder la cabeza y esa estúpida no es la excepción.

— Esta vez sí acabare contigo. — exclamó furioso mientras posicionaba su espada frente a él.

El yôkai rió burlón antes las palabras del joven, los tentáculos se adentraron en su cuello y la cabeza se fue pegando lentamente mientras que un pequeño tentáculo quedaba afuera para completar la unión del cuerpo con la cabeza sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

— Niño… Ese pequeño trozo de metal no te servirá de nada. — rápidamente tomo el hacha de su espalda y le hizo un gran corte en el pecho que causo que el joven callera de rodillas al piso por el dolor de la herida. Fijó sus ojos en su pecho y se quedó estupefacto al ver en él una espuma espesa amarillenta, sintió como algo realmente caliente recorría sus venas, su corazón latía rápidamente, la cabeza le dolía y sus manos temblaban horriblemente.

— ¿Qué… que me has he-hecho…? Maldito seas…— gimió apenas audible, Kagome se había acercado a él y lo tenía agarrado para que no terminara recostado en el suelo. Ella estaba muy pálida y sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba pero aun así seguía preocupándose por Hiseki antes que por ella misma.

— Estas ardiendo…— susurró preocupada al rozar su maño con el brazo del chico.

— Preocúpate de ti misma y de esa herida, por favor. — dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero el dolor se lo impidió.

— Esto es realmente patético… Lo único que hice fue acortar tu sufrimiento, esta hacha…— la tomó con la mano mientras revisaba su filo. — en el primer corte que haga inyecta en el cuerpo un veneno muy potente que consume desde el interior, te queda poco tiempo de vida… ¡Ustedes!— llamó a dos hombre robustos. — tomen a la chica y tráiganmela.

Los dos hombres acercaron a ella, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella asustada retrocedió en el suelo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de la cabaña donde habían estado anteriormente. Se encogió sobre sí misma y metió su cabeza entre sus piernas al sentir que los pasos de los bandidos se hacían más fuertes.

— Se acercan un paso más a ella y no vivirán para contarlo. — advirtió una voz sombría de entre los árboles, los dos bandidos se quedaron estáticos, presos del miedo que fácilmente se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Salió de entre el bosque con su melena plateada ondeando grácilmente gracias a la fría brisa nocturna, las marcas de su cara estaban más oscuras y sus garras estaban dispuestas a destajar a quien se acercara a Kagome.

— ¿Tú también, InuYasha? No pensé que cayeras tan bajo.— se mofó el demonio polilla aun dándole espalda al hanyô

— Gatenmaru… Tú sabes que a mí me importa poco o menos que a ti el tratado de paz que tienes con mi padre. — dijo amenazadoramente.

— Por favor, InuYasha, son solo simples humanos… Nosotros somos los que tenemos el poder, ellos solo son nuestros sirvientes.

El medio demonio no le presto atención a Gatenmaru y miro a Kagome. Su piel estaba muy blanca, su flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor junto con la sangre que manchaba totalmente su camisa blanca, se veía totalmente demacrada.

La sacerdotisa prestó más atención a todo el barullo frente a ella, miro a su alrededor, Hiseki temblaba por la fiebre, los hombres que se habían acercado a ella ahora estaban junto con el grupo de bandidos que tenían el temor grabado en sus rostros y a el tal Gatenmaru estaba hablando con un muchacho de cabellera platinada… ¿Un segundo? ¿Eso no era…?

— ¿Ca- cabello plateado…?— murmuró tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Intentó acercarse pero no podía, estaba demasiado débil y eso solo ayudó que lo último que viera antes de caer desmallada fuera a InuYasha sacando a Tessaiga.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué harás con esa espada, muchacho? Yo…— su cuerpo empezó a ensancharse llegando al punto que su ropa no aguantaba la presión, su cara se alargó y una especie de gas salía de su boca, su cuerpo que había crecido, se llenó de pelo amarillo y sus brazos se convirtieron en algo parecido a alas. — no seré tu poderoso padre pero tú comparado con él no eres más que una pequeña pulga.

— Me molestan los tipos como tú que no hacen más que hablar. — exclamó mientras su espada se cubría de escamas de dragón.

Gatenmaru al ver yo que el trataba de hacer empezó a batir sus alas creando un torbellino de aire venenoso que se dirigió directamente al medio demonio, InuYasha guardo a Tessaiga rápidamente y se metió en el torbellino. Comenzó a girar rápidamente a la par del remolino y llegó hasta la cima del mismo, divisó como el demonio polilla reía burlonamente pensando que lo había matado. ¡Que equivocado estaba! Saco nuevamente a Colmillo de Hierro y el viento rodeó la hoja de la espada.

— ¡Gatenmaru, no me subestimes!— el demonio lo miró y ya empezaba a abrir su boca cuando InuYasha levantó su gran espada y el viento que salía de ella se dirigía directamente a la polilla gigante. — ¡Viento cortante!—rastros de luz salieron de la espada y se dirigieron directamente al yôkai cortándolo en pequeños trozos fácilmente.

Escuchó truenos en las lejanías y como el oscuro cielo era iluminado por los relámpagos, miro al cielo y sintió como una pequeña gota de agua caía en su nariz, miró su pecho y vio que estaba casi descubierto debido al ácido del torbellino de Gatenmaru y por ultimo observo a los secuaces del demonio polilla con sus espadas descubiertas y sus manos temblando.

— Lárguense…— declaró amenazadoramente. — a menos que quieran seguir los pasos de su líder. — dejó se espada reposando en su hombro derecho y los miro con su cejo fruncido y ya empapado por la lluvia. Ellos no se movieron.

Enfadado se dirigió hacia ellos a paso decidido y cuando estuvo a mitad de camino empezó a correr y de un solo puñetazo estampó en la pequeña cabaña al ladrón que tenía más cerca causando que todos lo demás hombres, aterrados, salieran corriendo hacia los caballos, dos muchachos fueron en busca del que estaba en la cabaña, ahora inconsciente por el impacto, y lo montaron rápidamente en un caballo. No se molestaron el levantar el cuerpo inerte de Hiseki y salieron con los caballos a toda marcha del pequeño poblado del cual ahora solo quedaban unas pequeñas cabañas casi destruidas.

Caminó lentamente y solo se detuvo para ver el cuerpo del muchacho rubio, sus ojos estaban abiertos sin ningún brillo y noto como su pecho no se movía, no le tomo más importancia al joven y se acercó a la sacerdotisa. Estaba tirada en el piso y la gotas de lluvia habían limpiado su brazo ensangrentado y solo habían ensuciado más su traje blanco y rojo de barro. Observó su pálido rostro y sintió pena por la muchacha, distinguió el lento sube y baja de su pecho y oía el lento y calmado palpitar de su corazón. La tomo delicadamente, rara cualidad en él, por detrás de las rodillas y la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, la muchacha a pesar de estar inconsciente sintió su calidez, tembló en sus brazos y se acercó más a él.

El hanyô la miro sorprendido y apretó más su agarre sintiendo la necesidad de aumentar la cercanía, frunció el cejo ante lo que estaba haciendo y caminó por la destruida aldea buscando un lugar para refugiarse.

**_Onta bebes? Aya tan! O gusta? Si o gutaaa! Yo lo se, no me engañan... Espero que les haya gustado, estpy segura que les parecio raro doña Izayoi de medio demonio pero es que la idea la tenia que no se me iba, hablando de eso en mi mente imaginasiosa los embarazos de las inu son de 4 meses algo asi como de los perros normales excepto que dos meses mas.. Inu va a tener hermanita! Yei! Y WELL! Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, favs, follows,,, Lloré, es enserio... Tantos reviews es muy hermoso, verdaderamente hermoso, tan hermoso como la musica de The Beatles... Dejen sus reviews y asi yo sabre que le parece y que por cierto me ayuden con una cosilla: Quiero meter a Sango y al pervertido pero no se como... Cuantas manzanas necesito para hacerlo? Calcule la masa del sol... Jajajaja... Enserio no se como meter a ese par asi que dejen sus sugerencias, yo se que las quieren dejar... Y muy bien ahora me voy prometiendoles que esta vez no me tardare tanto porqur ya estoy de vacas asi que los leo en la proxima! Chao, chao :3_**


End file.
